paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rocky in the Castle Past (Part 1)
This is a Rocky episode. (Summary: The pups join Alex's class to a trip to a nature park, rumored to be a destroyed kingdom by the nasty Steel-Wills. When Rocky somehow travels back in time, he has to help a prince and his friend escape the Steel-Wills.) (The reminders are totally old! Just forget it and enjoy!) Dialogue (The Adventure Bay school bus drives over to a nature park) (The PAW Patrol and Precicous are on the bus) (Precious is on Rubble's back) (The pups look outside) Rocky: Wow! The nature park is so beautiful . Precious: Meow-meow! (She points out to a bunch of rocks in the park) (Rubble notices the rocks) Rubble: Hey, look at those rocks. Chase: That looks like a pile of rocks. Skye: Or a magic rock formation destroyed by the Steel-Wills. Rocky: "The Steel-Whos"? Skye: A bunch of nasty people! Lilac: Ssh! *whispers* Mayor Goodway's getting ready to talk. (Mayor Goodway's on the bus too) (She gets up) Mayor Goodway: Kids, welcome to-- (The bus goes over a bump and she wobbles) Oh! (Some of the kids giggle) I'm alright, I'm alright! Anywho, we're are here in Pegasus National Park, one of the most beautiful parks in the world. Are we ready for a fun day? Kids: Yeah! Pups: Yeah! Precicous: Meow! Mayor Goodway: Alright, as soon as this bus stops, we'll all go into groups and have fun! But I want you all over by the rocks by lunchtime. Oh, I almost forgot. I need you all to not go into the shadowy area. It's not safe at all to go there. (Alex raises his hand) Yes, Alex? Alex: Why is it not safe to go there? Mayor Goodway: The place has an old ruins of a castle there that is crumbling, and it's just not safe to go anywhere dangerous. Alex: Oh... (Scene change: Lilac badge) (Everyone's off the bus) (Rubble, and Zuma are with Precicous and her owner) (Chase and Marshall are with each other) (The pup girls: Skye, Penelope, and Lilac are together) (Lilac looks at a pink flower) Lilac: Incredible! It's a wild pink rose! Skye: It's so pretty... (Penelope looks around her) Penelope: *Nervously* You don't anyone will get hurt? Or sick? Or lost? Skye: That's why we're here. In case someone on the trip needs a yelp for help! Lilac: Ah thought it was because Alex invited us. Skye: Yes, that too. (Scene change: Spin change) (Rocky is looking the pile of rocks) Rocky: There is more to these rock here. And I'm going to find out what it is, even if that means going to near the shadowy area! (He begins to walk, but he stops) Of course... near it, not into it... *Nervous laugh* (He continues walking) (Scene changer: Penelope badge) (Rocky is near the shadowy area) Rocky: *Gulps* No wonder it's so scary. All those shadows make me nervous... (He trips over a rock) (He falls down a grassy hill into the shadowy area) Aaaah! (He lands in a small pool of water and is unconscious) (The pool glows light blue and turns into a whirlpool, which covers Rocky) (The pool and Rocky reappear where the shadowy area looks like a small village) (Rocky wakes up) Rocky: Ewww! I'm all wet! (He hops out of the pool and shakes off the water) (He looks around himself) Where am I? Am I dreaming? (He scratches his left ear) No, I'm not dreaming. (He starts to walk on the streets which is completely empty) This looks like a small village. But I don't see any people or animals or anything around here. What's that? (He sees a sign on a post that looks like a notice) (Good thing Rocky learned to read) "Attention all our loyal subject, Derek and his awful family are leading their people, the Steel-Wills, into our beautiful kingdom. For your own safety, we request that you take your loved ones and move out. We know you'll find a better and safer place to live. Signed, The royal family of the Gold-Hearts." (He finishes reading) That must be why it's so quiet. (He looks nearby and sees where the pile of rocks was) (Only it's a beautiful statue of a regal Pegasus) Hey, that's the rocks I saw. This statue must have been destroyed a long time ago. (He realizes where he is) Wait a minute! If this statue is a pile of rocks, but it's a statue now, that means... I'm in the past!? ---- (To Be Continued...) (click here for part 2) Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Parts